


[零薰] 愛Bass更愛老人

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: 這是為了推廣零薰而寫出來的，然後因為我是貝斯手，所以算可以介紹比較多這種樂器（不，單純只是想看薰哥彈貝斯(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))），有點業配裡面那首歌，大家可以去聽聽看喔wwww（不過靈感出自於蜂蜜檸檬耶XDDDD＃貝斯好棒＃薰不是直男
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 7





	[零薰] 愛Bass更愛老人

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *我愛Bass
> 
> *薰的生賀還沒
> 
> *關於薰為什麼是Bass手……

一片黑暗中，只有那個人是明顯的。他笑著，俊秀、絕麗的容顏令觀者痴嘆，如寶石般凝固著內斂光芒的血色雙瞳直直盯著自己，彷彿下一刻就會落入深沉的紅色當中。

他輕啟唇，用悅耳的聲音叫喚他： ”  薰。 ”

羽風薰猛地坐起、冷汗狂流。

他感覺得到身下軟軟的床墊、以及大腿根處不知何來的粘膩液體。

房間裡一片漆黑，他就這樣坐了很久，等劇烈的心跳稍稍平復後，才脫力般倒回床上，用雙手遮蓋滾燙的臉頰。

「我是直男、我是直男、我是直男、我不是……」倒吸了一口涼氣，羽風薰發現他的人設崩了。

月黑風高的大晚上，到底為什麼會夢到朔間桑？人家都說日有所思、夜有所夢，究竟白天他想了什麼會腦抽到去想一個和自己一樣、他一向排斥的生物？

女孩子才是他的一切才對，女孩子可愛的表情、甜甜的香味和溫柔的個性都如此地吸引他，所以這種晚上夢見女孩子才是正常的吧？！

可是不論性別如何的話，朔間桑要比大多數女孩子都出色耶……

好，這個先不管，來先探討一下為什麼夢到朔間桑的他會射 // 出來？雖然他這個年紀是比較精力旺盛啦，但也不至於夢到朔間桑對他笑一下、喊他的名字就敏感地射 // 出來吧？！

完蛋，只是一想到朔間桑那張似笑非笑、眼裡倒映著他的精緻面容就一股氣血上湧，心跳不自覺又亂了。

正好他糾結時太陽剛升起，天空打上一層薄薄的粉底，但總體還是有些暗，反正他也睡不回去，把房間收拾好後，懷著複雜的心情早起出門上學了。

「我明明是直男的說……」

***

額頭枕在了手臂上，眼睛盯著大腿，他無可避免地想起了朔間零。

再見到朔間零本人前，羽風薰已經從眾多女孩子口中認識了這個傳奇人物。

每個被他搭訕的女孩子一得知他是夢之咲的學生，就會羞中帶怯地問一句：『請問您認識朔間零嗎？』

混吃等死如他，當然不知道學校裡有這麼一個人，他那時只覺得朔間零這個人真有這麼厲害？然後對女孩子口中的朔間零感到有些不爽。

女孩子圍繞的話題總是和朔間零有關，於是他也對這個名字上了心，甚至主動去查一個男孩子的資訊。

……其實他也沒查多少，就大概了解了朔間零這個人，從外貌到家世、性格。

實在是因為朔間零太有名了。

面對一個被神化的謎之對手，羽風薰對他更感興趣了。

當他第一次在地下 LIVE HOUSE 觀賞朔間零的表演時，他驚訝於天仙般飄渺又絕麗的美貌長在一個男孩子身上，本來他對自己長相的自信是很高的，看照片拍不出朔間零的半點神采，但和朔間零真人相比的話，他感覺有些落人下風。

照片果然是照騙，但為什麼朔間零真人比較美？羽風薰的臉有點掛不住。他推翻了一開始見到朔間零的想法。

長成那樣，是男孩子就不值錢了。他惡劣地想。

這還是朔間零站在舞台上什麼都不做的狀態，等他開始表演後，羽風薰只找得到一句話形容：太……他媽的帥了！等一下我最初是來幹嘛的？

朔間零好像什麼都會，一開場先拿把電吉他錄了一段普通的旋律，眾人皆不知道他想做什麼，再然後是爵士鼓激昂的鼓點節奏，接著另一把吉他襯著剛才的兩種聲音彈奏出令人驚艷的快旋律，還有電貝斯、電子琴、木吉他…… LIVE HOUSE 儼然成了多人搖滾的演奏舞台。

這還不是現場氣氛最熱烈的時候。在一層層烘托出的快節奏爵士鼓旋律中，他開口唱歌，低沉悅耳、極富魅力的聲線狠狠撞進他的心裡，配合朔間零深沉的眸光。羽風薰覺得他腳軟了。

……整場表演用多精細的形容詞都無法概括，朔間零不只長得好，唱歌、跳舞、演奏也和他的長相成正比。

羽風薰覺得不提升實力的話，他和朔間零根本沒可比性。

該是時候，學一種樂器了。羽風薰看著台上的多種樂器這麼想。

於是他默默地把學了一半半途而廢的吉他重新拾起，花了一些苦心認真練習。

在這期間他依然每天撩妹、聽女孩子讚嘆朔間零好帥，然後在心底不甘地小聲反駁。

因為 Deadmans 在 LIVE HOUSE 駐唱的緣故，他與朔間零也漸漸熟稔了起來，倒不是他刻意為之，只是朔間零每次和他打招呼、閒聊的時候都特別久罷了。

儘管羽風薰總是三句不離女孩子，朔間零仍是用著一副似笑非笑的表情看著他。

好像再看久一點，自己就會被看穿一樣。羽風薰兀自心驚。

『羽風君，會樂器吧。』

是肯定句，不知朔間零當時哪來的自信這麼說。他又不了解他。

羽風薰記得他是這麼回答的：『唔，會兩手吉他的話才受女孩子 —— 』

『本大爺教你貝斯吧。』

『……蛤？我有說要嗎？』

『感覺羽風君很適合這個樂器，你很沈穩嘛。』

『等、等等！你怎麼看出我沈穩了？』

『就這麼看。』朔間零一改隨興瞥向四周的眼神，肆意地盯著他，雙眸裡的紅色雖然濃郁，但卻能清楚看見裡頭倒映出的人影。

羽風薰被他看得有點毛，同時心臟不受控制地加速跳動。

『到學校的日子來社部找本大爺吧。』

他又沒說想，只是一不小心忘了拒絕而已，跩什麼跩……

「羽風薰。」近在咫尺的聲音透了股不耐煩。

他的心『喀噔』一下，飄蕩的思緒回到了現在。

「瀨名，」他抬起頭乾笑著，面向滿臉不爽站在桌子前的瀨名泉，「怎麼了？」

「你這傢伙難得早到，但是不是還沒睡醒？」瀨名泉伸出兩根修長的手指，敲敲桌面，「這是我的位子。」

羽風薰眨了眨眼，視線轉向抽屜。嗯，全是「遊君」的照片，果然是瀨名的位子。

「又沒什麼關係，瀨名的位子還有坐墊，借好朋友坐一下會怎樣？」他訕訕地讓位。

「關係可大了，要是遊君的抱枕被你弄髒了怎麼辦？你賠？」瀨名泉把掛在桌旁的書包拿下來，丟給羽風薰，「對了，隔壁的朔間找你。」

正想抗議不要丟書包的人微微一愣，書包安穩落在手上，「什麼時候？」

「當然是你躲懶不來學校的時候啊。我看你還是老實一點，自己去找人吧。」

「為什麼？我又沒有義務去找一個無自理能力的臭男生。」

「好歹他是你的隊長，而且我看你這樣說平時不是還照顧地挺起勁的嗎？」

「瀨名，你要是再這種個性，小心月永君不嫁給你、小守又離你遠去喔。」

「蛤？！這關他們什麼事？我的願望是遊君能坦率地叫我哥哥，至於笨蛋國王和智障流星不要煩我就行了！羽風你不要總是拿不相關的事……」

他沒去聽瀨名泉永無止境的牢騷話，默默地坐回自己位子，面上並無異常，心裡活動卻十分複雜。

其實升上三年級後，羽風薰已經很少翹課了，雖然一開始只是為了混張畢業證書所以才遵守秩序，但是隨著學期過了快三分之二，他突然冒出一個新的想法 —— 真的出道當偶像。

以他的家庭條件，就算自己什麼都不做每天躺著也不會餓著他，他的死因也只能是睡死。

但是這樣不行，他就是因為不想接受「家庭」這個桎鋯帶來的約束感才進這間學校的，要他每天躺著餐餐讓人餵，就算他爸同意，他也要因為怕發霉在床上而堅決不幹。

何況他爸怎麼可能同意呢？那個男人是這麼在乎家族的榮譽和傳承，他也只不過是看在羽風薰還年輕又是末子的情況下，讓羽風薰鬧騰一會，等他真的畢業，肯定被他爸拎去公司教育教育。

雖然他這個人對經商貿易之類的商業能力天賦極高，但這不代表他要以這個為志向努力。

他想做自己、並且自由地生活在不會讓他後悔的人生。

所以朔間零這個人很重要，得到他的幫助事情就能事半功倍。

不過他還沒想好怎麼去找他、甚至他在躲著他，因為這幾天越來越莫名其妙的思想和昨天晚上的夢。

誰來告訴他到底為什麼他會對一個老不死的有非分之想？！意識到這件事的他簡直要崩潰了啊！！！

「羽風薰，快給我醒醒。」瀨名泉站在羽風薰桌前，拍了一下桌子，那聲「碰」在空曠的教室迴盪幾秒，將羽風薰給叫回神。

「你家那位來了，出去吧。」他豎起拇指指向身後，羽風薰則想都沒想直接開口：「跟他說我不在……」

「薰君。」低沈悅耳的聲音清晰地傳進教室，門口站著的那個人溫柔一笑，臉色卻蒼白。

靠，真的找上門來了。羽風薰腦子裡想著要怎麼避過這次危機，完全沒發現瀨名泉已經悄悄走出後門，順便落了鎖。

朔間零一步步朝羽風薰走去，臉上的笑容讓人如沐春風，但羽風薰此刻只想著把人打發走，眼神躲閃不敢直視朔間零的雙眼。

他想起一句不知道從哪裡聽來的話，「紅色的雙眼是魅惑，盯著它瞧的人都會墜入深淵」。這句話真是太適合俊美無雙的吸血鬼和毫無抵抗力的凡人了。

他聽著逼近的腳步聲，心裏開始著急，「那個朔間桑，我今天真的有點不太舒服，你下次再來好 —— 」

「 —— 薰君為甚麼要躲吾輩？」

有力的手掌擒住他的下巴將之扳向朔間零的俊臉，兩人間的距離不知何時近了許多，對方呼吸時噴出的熱氣打在他的肌膚上，有點癢癢的。

羽風薰的雙眼只剩那深邃的紅，看著看著，他竟有點頭暈。

努力穩住心神，他有些口乾舌燥，「朔、朔間桑，太、太近了……」

朔間零放大的俊臉露出一絲笑意，他放開箝制著羽風薰下巴的那隻手，轉而去抓羽風薰的右手。

羽風薰正為逃脫那雙紅色深淵而感到慶幸，還沒來得及喘上一口氣，整個身體就因為右手受到的牽動而站了起來。

「見不到汝的那幾天，吾輩好想汝。」

朔間零似笑非笑地看著他，低沈的嗓音充滿魅惑感，羽風薰愣了好久。

他被拉著出了教室、過了走廊、上了樓梯，停在一間教室前。

不知不覺他已經被帶進輕音部，被朔間零按在椅子上。

「朔間桑，你這是……？」整個人呈現迷茫狀態的羽風薰看向部室內唯一的活人，完全不清楚朔間零葫蘆裡是賣什麼藥。

這是綁架嗎？先色誘他讓他放下心防、然後把他拐到沒有人的地方做這樣那樣的事……等一下！他絕對不承認他是被色誘過來的！一定是因為吸血鬼的奇怪魔法迷惑了他的心智！

羽風薰的臉有點紅，看著朔間零背對他不知道在翻什麼東西，他就開始坐不住了，「朔間桑，如果沒什麼事的話我就退場了啊哈哈哈……」

「別動。」

羽風薰正要起身的動作停住了。

「別動，我找到了。」朔間零將一把貝斯塞到他手上，不容置疑地說：「彈給我聽。」

羽風薰想嗆他憑什麼，但看著氣質瞬間轉換成本大爺模式的朔間零就有點不敢。

「……彈哪一首？」他摸著懷裡有些沉的樂器，內心感慨。

雖然朔間零說過要教他彈貝斯，不過那時候心裡莫名對 superstar 的逆反心理有點重，所以完全沒去找對方學習過，但是因為那句「你很沈穩」，羽風薰還是有去找別的老師學貝斯的基礎技巧。

基本上只要手擺對了，貝斯這個樂器就不算太難，羽風薰後來自學得很順利，有時也會在 UNDEAD 的演出上彈貝斯。

手上拿著熟悉的樂器，羽風薰感覺安心了許多。

「 Sweet Child O’Mine 。彈這首給我聽。」

這首歌是美國搖滾樂團 Guns N’ Roses 的唯一一首冠軍樂曲，吉他和貝斯的部分很重技巧，特別是吉他， solo 的部分除了推弦，節奏和旋律也很難背。

他不想去想為什麼朔間零會知道他會這首歌，他單純為要在朔間零面前演奏而緊張。

四拍節奏一下，他憑著自己的印象開始演奏這首曲子。

畢竟這首曲他不常彈，離上次背譜的時間又久，他出錯了很多地方，但朔間零就像有備而來一樣，在他忘記旋律的時候馬上指點他，甚至節拍不穩的時候拍掌引導他。

還真的是在教他彈貝斯。

羽風薰一邊撥弦、一邊拿眼角餘光偷偷瞄朔間零專注的神情。羽風薰心情有些複雜。

「嗡 —— 」旋律被打斷的嗡嗡聲響起，羽風薰看著朔間零不知何時轉移到他臉上的視線，撥弦的手被朔間零的握住。

那雙魅惑的紅色雙瞳就這樣看著他，他感覺臉上有些燥熱，連帶著手心也出了汗。

他很想說不要看我，內心的羞怯感滿溢，讓他覺得有點丟臉，可是他無法在這「灼熱」的視線下開口。他覺得心裡有什麼玻璃破掉的聲音，難以啟齒的感情就這樣跑出來。

竟然只是被他注視著，就有這種感覺。

「薰君，」朔間零開口，聲音一如既往得好聽悅耳，羽風薰心內顫了一下，「知道我為什麼想教你貝斯嗎？」

「你一直很沈穩，我覺得你很適合這個樂器。」羽風薰呆呆地、毫無反應能力，任憑朔間零繼續說下去：「在所有樂器中，我最喜歡貝斯，它讓我想起你。」

朔間零搭上他的肩，整個人又靠近幾分。

「……朔間桑，你在向我告白嗎？」羽風薰看著對方越來越近，身體卻僵得一動也不敢動。

「很明顯嗎？可能是我真的藏不住了吧？」朔間零又笑，溫潤的嗓音配上天仙般的容貌，讓羽風薰清楚認知一件事：他一直正面肯定朔間零的外貌，不知不覺間已經轉變成想一看再看、百看不厭的狀態了。

當他們唇瓣相貼的時候，羽風薰閉上眼睛，感受著從嘴唇傳來的溫度，還有貼在他後腦勺的那隻手。

他想起瀨名泉前陣子一臉驚訝喊著：『你該不會喜歡上朔間零了吧？！』這句話是讓他開始深思朔間零在他心目中究竟是什麼定位的主因。

「哈啊……」連接吻也不敢呼吸的純情小處男羽風薰喘了幾口氣，以恨鐵不成鋼的語氣道：「我要殺了瀨名泉……」

朔間零又笑了。

***

「小狗狗～你看我沈穩嗎？」背著一把貝斯，正準備上台的羽風薰笑嘻嘻地叫住前頭的晃牙，亮晶晶的牙齒在黑暗的後台閃著耀眼的光。

「唔……」得到晃牙一臉『你發什麼神經』的表情，羽風薰難過了一下，再次開口：「那你的吉他和我換好不好？」

「不要！你又不適合吉他！」晃牙氣得炸毛，逕自走上舞台。

失落的羽風薰聳拉著腦袋，喃喃自語：「不然我適合什麼啦……」

「當然是貝斯。」低沈溫潤的嗓音從他背後傳來，一隻手搭上了他的肩，「你很沈穩啊。」

「少來，晃牙君都那麼明顯了。」羽風薰轉過身的時候撥開了朔間零的那隻手，語氣埋怨，「你都騙……唔……」

黑暗的後台傳來幾聲喘息，再接著是朔間零似笑非笑的聲音。

我什麼時候騙你了？你很沈穩是事實啊。

都你在講而已，不信。

哈，既然那麼想不沈穩就繼續陪我啊，嗯？

走開，我要上台了。

薰君，口是心非不好喏。

你說的都對都對，走啦。

呵。

《完結》


End file.
